


Bartolomeo x Fem!Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, sorta angst, weird breakup xoxo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru
Summary: [Saw someone say it and now I need it. lol Can you do a scenario with Bartolomeo and his short, fem s/o where he makes a barrier around them like a wall, like they are stuck in a wall and things just get steamier from there please? nsfw if possible. ]





	Bartolomeo x Fem!Reader

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Don’t tell me you’re mad again,” he said, eyes suddenly shooting towards his cabin’s wall where all the Strawhats wanted posters were hung. Of course,  _that’s_ what he was most worried about.

“Yes, I am mad again! You promised not to leave me alone on the ship. And then you did, as always when they’re near. And  _then_ I hear - not from you, just to add - you joined an alliance and changed our route again. We were supposed to be a team. Don’t you remember anymore?” 

“It’s not like th-”

“Oh, it’s exactly like that. Don’t you lie to me.” 

“You look  _so_ hot in this suit.” He marched through the room and straightened Luffy’s framed poster about half a millimeter to the left. “You know that, right, baby?” 

She just rolled her eyes, furiously taking off her high heels and throwing them somewhere onto the floor. The fact that he almost never took any matter seriously, especially when it came to their relationship, was more than infuriating - she felt her cheeks getting heated, an anxious knot forming in her stomach. “Fuck you, Bart. I’m done.” 

“Hey, wait!” 

Just as she was about to open the door and enter the deck where the party sounds were getting louder with each second, a familiar, blue wall rose in front of her, covering the exit. 

“Baby, wait.” 

She turned around and met his gaze. How he managed to move so close to her from the other corner of the room, she had no idea. And quite frankly, she didn’t care - all his presence did was making her more irritated. 

“Let me go,” she separated each word, looking into his eyes daringly. It was only a trick, since it took serious effort to fight back her tears, born from the impossible amount of anxiety and fear flowing through her whole body. 

“How could I do that?” he smiled, as if the whole situation was just playful banter. Before she could react, his hands were on her hips, his frame leaning over, mouth touching her neck over and over again. 

“Huh?” he breathed, putting his hands into the back pockets of her silky pants and pressing his thigh in between her legs. “How could I let you go, baby?” 

She felt her mind already giving in to the ministrations of his lips against her skin - only when she had to suppress a moan did she realize it’s just another one of his tactics to get away with his behavior. So with a firm hand on his chest, she pushed him away. 

“You will have to,” she spat, furrowing her eyebrows. “- _baby_.” 

And with those words, she turned around. This time the barrier wasn’t there, so she put her head up high and fixed the collar of her shirt before making an entrance among the guests on the ship. 

“But I don’t wanna.” A low growl beside her ear was everything she managed to register before he grabbed her butt and yanked it backwards against his groin, preventing her from leaving.  

She’s seen his barrier countless of times. Whether during the battle as he pushed his enemies overboard or when they made harsh but sweet love in every place he chose - but it never occured as more than just a tool, helpful toy to keep her balance on from his harsh movements. This time it was different - and the mere sight of it caused an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach to rise. 

It forced her to bend over, her hands supporting her weight against the wall that trapped her lower half and scraped the skin of her waist - her boyfriend’s hands still cupping and caressing her butt firmly, as if it’s just another one of their role-plays. 

“Please,” he muttered, hooking his fingers behind her pants. “Let me. You know it’s the best way to make up.” 

She just huffed with annoyance. He didn’t take it seriously, of course not. Only now she realized that, despite the man having a good heart when he needed to, they weren’t meant to be together - something just didn’t click. 

“Bart, I’m serious,” she said and bit her lip, weighting the words. “It will- Iwant it to be the  _last_ time.” 

He didn’t respond for quite a while, only the movements of his hands kept their previous pace; besides the loud cackling of drunk pirates behind the door, the cabin was quiet. 

Her eyes focused on the wall in front. She wasn’t sure what answer to expect from him - would he beg her to stay? To give him another chance? Or did he secretly want this, just as much as she did? 

The sound of a zipper being undone subconsciously made her bend over even more - the sound she’s heard countless of times that never failed to turn her on. 

“Let’s make it the best one then.” 

Something heavy rubbed in between her clothed thighs and she gasped, her hands resting on the wall on each side of her for any kind of stabilization, preparing for what was to come very soon. 

“Right, baby?” he asked, voice tinted with sadness, but not surprise. “Tell me you want this. I wanna hear you.” 

Her pants were slowly dragged down along with her panties, uncovering more of the bare skin. Normally, he’d have already been inside her, thrusting crazily, his hands squeezing and kneading her breasts as his teeth clamp down on her shoulder like a hungry animal - but this? This was so unlike him, so  _slow_ , so normal. Perhaps she had yet to realize that this is how she’d have preferred it all the way from the start.

“I want it,” she responded with the tone of her voice kept as emotionless as possible. Those words were all it took for him to fill her, apparently his self-restraint still left a lot to be desired.

Grunts and groans escaped his mouth as he made love to her one last time - his thrusts causing her body to jolt against his wall. Deep down, she could feel this position growing on her; if only they had a future ahead, together, she’d have asked him to take her like this every night. The only thing she could do was just hang on and let him set the pace, focusing on suppressing her moans so that no one outside would hear. 

The pleasured noises he made were still the sexiest she’s ever heard, the fact that her stomach was now clenched and fired up with desire only affirming it. 

“Fuck, baby,” he growled. “Feeling as good as always around me.” 

She couldn’t see him, but she didn’t need to - his blissful expression she’s seen so many times popped up in her mind, causing her to smile. 

“I’ll be surely missing your cock, Barty~” 

“Oh, fuck yes!” His thrusts started getting harsher and faster at her words, the result itself not so hard to predict. He  _loved_ when she talked like that to him.

“Remember when we did doggy in the Colosseum?” she asked, surprising herself. 

His hands now traveled to where the wall met her skin, raking his nails harshly along her spine as he pulled her backwards onto his cock, as far as he could. 

“Of course I do,” he snorted. “The–the look on their faces when they caught us… Priceless.” 

His breathing was getting laboured, waves of pleasure washing over her body until her legs trembled. He was as good as always. 

“I’ll miss all of you, Barty,” she suddenly whispered, more to herself than to him, but he heard anyway. “All of you.” 

“I know, baby,” he said, voice much softer than usual. He pushed himself deep inside and stilled for a second, moaning, only to go back to his harsh pace once more. “I’ll miss you too.” 


End file.
